prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Petey Williams
| birth_place = Windsor, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Scott D'Amore | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Petey Williams (August 26, 1982) is a Canadian professional wrestler that most recently worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and is a former TNA X Division Champion. Petey Williams debuted in TNA, as leader of Team Canada replacing Teddy Hart. He and the rest of Team Canada competed in the TNA World X Cup against Team USA and Team Mexico and ultimately came in second place. Later on, Petey Williams came under the tutelage of Scott Steiner, resulting in him shaving his head and dying his hair blonde and beginning to wear a piece of chain mail on his head like his mentor. In a match prior to his final match in TNA he fought Scott Steiner to keep his image as his prodige, he lost the match. Later he teamed with Eric Young to reform Team Canada against Beer Money Inc. for the TNA Tag Team Championship in an "Off the Wagon challenge" where Petey lost his TNA contract. He was released from the company on February 10, 2009. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Canadian Destroyer :*Sharpshooter *'Nicknames' :*"Maple Leaf Muscle" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Planet Jarrett :*Team Canada :*TNA Frontline *'Managers' :*Scott D'Amore (TNA) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Brad Martin :*Jaime D *'Theme music' :*"Calm Like A Bomb" by Rage Against The Machine (IWA MS, PWG, ROH) :*"One Step Closer" by Linkin Park (IWA MS) Championships and accomplishments *'Border City Wrestling' :*BCW Can-Am Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Bobby Roode :*BCW Can-Am Television Champion (1 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'NWA Upstate' :*NWA Upstate No Limits Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA X-Division Champion (2 time) See also *Petey Williams’ event history External links *Petey Williams profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA current roster Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Korea Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation current roster Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni